yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Carly Carmine
}} Carly Nagisa is an unsuccessful, clumsy reporter, who tends to get pushed around by others. Despite witnessing all the events concerning the Dark Signers, learning many secrets about New Domino City and Satellite and spending time with Jack Atlas, something always prevents her from writing a story. She later becomes a Dark Signer through a series of unfortunate events. She is disliked and somewhat envied by Mina, due to the amount of time she spends with Jack. She also develops feelings for him during the time they spend together, and is willing to follow his trail. Biography Prior to debut Judging by Carly's own words, she lived on the street or some poor background for a while, but is determined not to go back. She knows the reporter Angela, who comes across as her rival. Although, Angela thinks little of Carly and tends to see her as a poor excuse for a reporter. After the Fortune Cup After the Fortune Cup, Carly attempts to interview the new King, Yusei Fudo. After he disappears, she along with more reporters, crowd up to interview Rex Goodwin. Carly makes her way to the front of the crowd and asks Goodwin about Yusei's arm glowing during his Duel with Jack Atlas. Goodwin is put off by the question, but claims to have not noticed. Shortly afterwards, Carly is contacted by her chief, who is unhappy that she failed to interview Yusei. He threatens to fire her, if she can't get information on this scoop. Carly assures him that she'll get a scoop, while she goes in search of answers regarding Yusei's arm glowing. Using a Duel Disk radar in her car, Carly was able to locate Yusei Fudo and a Dark Signer, when they dueled. Here she noticed both players arms were glowing and deduced that Goodwin was playing dumb. She managed to catch the second half of the Shadow Duel on her camera. After the Duel she recognized Yusei's opponent as Dick Pitt. Dick had no recollection of what just happened. She tried to interview both Yusei and Dick, but Sector Security arrived to assess damage caused by the Shadow Duel. Yusei fled before the Securities found him, Carly tried to follow him, but was pulled back by Dick who didn't want to face them alone. the Securities took Carly's camera and asked her and Dick if they were responsible for an upturned car, which had been tossed aside during the Shadow Duel. Both her and Dick were held for questioning after the incident. This prevented Carly's scoop from getting printed. Time with Jack As she attends the premiere of the movie "Road of the King", she encounters Misty, and through Angela she finds out that Jack Atlas is also from Satellite. Having heard that Carly goes to the hospital to question him. Misty removes Carly's glasses and recognizes her from a vision, where she sees Carly's death. Carly sneaks into the hospital in disguise as a nurse. here Trudge, who has been brainwashed, becomes a Dark Signer and challenges Jack to a Duel. With Jack's arm still injured, he forces Carly to help him duel, by drawing his cards and telling her which ones to play. Here she sees he also has a dragon birthmark. They defeat Trudge, but Jack collapses and has Carly get him out of the hospital, without anyone seeing him. The next day Carly is visited by Trudge and Mina, who want to take Jack back. Jack dismisses them saying he is no longer King and he'll be staying here for a while. Pressured to get an story for her newspaper, Carly considers writing an article about Jack, but cannot bring herself to question Jack. After Jack goes on a date with her to repay her for what she's done for him, he leaves to a tower. Carly finds him there and Jack tells her how he was a fool and used while he was King. Carly suggests that that was the old Jack, who got defeated by Yusei and now it's time for the real Jack to rise. Jack takes her advice and refuses to be led astray anymore and tells her she can write what she likes about him. Carly turns over a new leaf too, as she vows to never write anything that would hurt a duelist. Mina phones Carly during the night to take Jack to Satellite via helicopter. Carly tags along. During the helicopter ride, she learns the true story concerning the Zero Reverse incident and Yusei's past. If she writes about it, Jack feels no one would believe her anyway. As the helicopter approaches the Shadow Turbo Duel between Yusei and Kyosuke Kiryu, , they also spot Crow watching the Duel as well. While watching this, she hears about Team Satisfaction. Transformation As the helicopter returns to New Domino, after witnessing the Duel between Yusei and Kiryu end abruptly, Carly is forced to give up a hidden audio clip of her conversation with Jack and is left once again without a scoop. Not willing to let go of Jack from her life, Carly decides to find out more information regarding the other Signers starting with Akiza Izinski and the Arcadia Movement, of which she comes across Misty Lola in their records. During an interview, Misty warns Carly not to investigate the Movement and that it was responsible for the death of her younger brother. Nevertheless Carly goes to the Arcadia Movement and finds information regarding Rex Goodwin. She is spotted by Sayer, who challenges her to a Duel. During the Duel, Sayer tells Carly that Rex Goodwin was once a resident from Satellite. She loses after her first turn and is blasted out through the high story window by Sayer's monsters, leading to her death. After her fall, the hummingbird dark mark starts glowing on her arm, reviving her as one of the Dark Signers. After her transformation, she challenges Sayer to a Shadow Duel for revenge. In this Duel, she knocks him through the wall, leading to the stairwell using her Earthbound Immortal and makes him fall the entire length of the building. Afterwards, she transforms back into her normal self, not understanding what's going on or why she's wearing a strange Duel Disk and bearing a dark mark. She cries out for Jack to come back and rescue her as she does not want to be a Dark Signer after she remembers the Duel with Sayer. In a moment of sadness and confusion, Misty approaches her after leaving the Duel with Akiza in a postponed state and reassures her by telling her that she was saved by her god after hearing her pleas at the moment of her death. They are then picked up via helicopter by Demak. Jack finds Carly's glasses inside the building and believes her to have been on of the victims used to summon the Earthbound Immortals. She later appears in the residence of the Dark Signers, overlooking an oncoming thunderstorm, around the same time as Jack and others arrive in Satellite. After Rudger and Yusei's Shadow Duel concludes, the rest of the Dark Signers show up along their leader, which also includes her as well. With Carly's hood hanging over her face, so that neither Jack nor Yusei can recognize her. However Jack chases after her and manages to remove the hood to reveal her face. Carly's response simply is "If you want to hear the answer then come find me, my precious Jack." Carly then waits for Jack, at the place on where the Hummingbird safety switch resides. Deck Carly owns a Fortune-Telling Deck, including the "Fortune Telling Witches". She uses this Deck to determine her future courses of action, which she does but fails miserably. As a Dark Signer, Carly uses "Fortune Ladies", who appear to be older, stronger, and more evil versions of her previous monsters. They have powerful effects when summoned or removed from the field, especially when combined with Carly's Field Spell Card, "Future Vision" and the effect of her Earthbound Immortal, "Aslla piscu". Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters